Fairytail's forgotten me
by Fairytail606
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is ignored after coming back from Edolas with Lisanna. She then gets kicked out of her team and goes to the forest and falls off a cliff. What will happen to her who will she meet . read to find out.
1. Quitting the guild

Hi guys thank you so much for reading my story this is my first FanFic so please be nice to me arigato.

Lucy's POV:

I was sitting at the bar and I asked Mira-san if she could get me a strawberry and vanilla milkshake. She went in the kitchen and gave me the shake. She noticed the expression on my face and asked "Why are you sad, what's wrong." I looked at her almost tearing up but i held it in. (_Flashback) "Hi Natsu what do you wanna do" I asked him. "Go away I am talking to Lisanna" he said annoyed. " oh, okay" I murmured but he pretended not to hear me. I left and went to go to the bar and when I looked back Lisanna and Natsu were kissing and I ran to the bathroom and started crying and came out of the bathroom and when Lisanna looked at me she smirked at me and kissed again I went to the bar and sat down. (end of flashback)_ " So, thats why I am sorry" Mira-san said. "Why are you apologizing to me you didn't do anything wrong" I said. Then Mira-san looked to her left and I followed her eyes and I saw my team walk up towards me.

Wendy's POV:

I saw Lucy sit there and her team walk up to her. She ad a look of surprise with a tad of excitement. I hadn't talked to her because I wanted to hear Lisanna's story's about Edolas. They walked up to her and then Lucy said" Hi Natsu, guys what's up." Then Natsu said"Hey Luce." Then he put on a serious face and then said" Look Luce...We have to kick you off the team." I was shocked at what they said ad i said in my head"_Didn't he show her fairy tail, wasn't he there for her all those times when he broke into her house and eaten almost all her food that was just all for...NOTHING." _"Wh-WHAT! Why" Lucy said. "Beacause you're weak and we always have to come and save you and you come and call on other people or spirits to do your job you don't even face it" Erza said. "Yeah, and you were just a replacement for me so since I am here you are off the team." said Lisanna.

Lucy's POV:

"Fine" I said almost about to cry. They all left me and went to doing other things. I went up to the master's room.

Master's POV":

I saw the door open and in came Lucy. "Oh, Hi Lucy take a seat. What do you need" I asked her. Lucy bit her lip but didn't sit down I looked up at her and she then said " I would like to take my guild mark off I am leaving the guild" I was shocked my jaw dropped open and I was bursting into tears. When I stopped I asked "But why people here lo-" I was cut off when Lucy said "No, they don't my team kicked me out Lisanna and Natsu kissed twice and I have been ignored for 10 months." I nodded in agreement and did what she told me and I saw her shut my door and she was gone she had told me she won't be back for a long, long, LONG time.

Lucy's POV:

I said good-bye to Mira-san and Mas- I mean Movarov. I told them both not to tell them I was gone until someone notices me. I was out of the guild and I looked one more time at it and I left I was running to the train station while virgo was packing my stuff I also left notes for everyone and I was at the train station. I was headed for the forest and after I got off I dashed running and then before I knew it I was...FALLING.

**AAAH will someone help Lucy. HAHAHA sorry I am going to be evil and leave a CLIFF HANGER I have to do something but I will probably (maybe) post the second chapter today. Well bye and thank you. **

**Lucy: Oh come on CLIFFHANGERS aren't cool.**

**SPONGEANIME52: Well too bad **

**BOTH: BYE.**


	2. Meeting Kagura

Hi guys here's chapter 2 thanks!

Lucy's POV:

I woke up and saw and I saw Kagura and had bandages all over. I sat straight up and started asking questions."What are you doing here, what happened and where are my keys and whip" "Hold on let me answer one question at a time." she replied. "First off I am here because I quit my guild **(WE ALL KNOW THAT SHE WON'T BUT IN THIS FANFIC SHE IS AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REASON)** because they just use me as their weapon. Second you fell off a cliff and I saved you using my gravity magic. Third I don't know where your keys and whip are." she replied. "Okay I got things I got to say about that." I said "I feel bad that you were used like that. I cannot believe I just FELL OFF A CLIFF WITHOUT NOTICING WHAT WAS UP AHEAD. And I am so doomed Aquarius is so gonna KILL ME!" I continued. " Well, What are you dong here" she asked me this time. " Oh me, well I quit my guild because they called me weak so I came here to train" I replied. She looked kinda shocked if you ask me. " Wow they said that to their own nakama" She said. " Yeah I know and they ignored me for 10 months, too." I said. " Hey, why don't I teach you some magic since you don't have your keys and whip." she asked me. I thought about it and obviously I said "YAS."

Back at the guild:

Levy's POV: **(Oh no)**

I came into the guild. Everyone was their usual roughly self. I came up to Mira-san and asked" Mira-san can I get a water." She walked sadly/happily into the kitchen like she is trying to hide some emotion or something. She came out with my drink. and gave it to me. I looked around the guild and then I quietly asked her "Mira-san where's Lu-chan?" and then Mira-san burst into tears and nobody knowing why. I eventually got pieces of what was happening and my eyes started to swell up a little bit with tears and I asked again" M-Mira-san w-where is L-L-Lu-chan" but she cried harder. Master came out and said" My children, Lucy is...no longer in Fairy Tail." and then he started to burst into tears. I ran to Gajeel and buried my face in his chest and cried even harder.

**Thank you guys for all you favoriting and following and favoriting my story.**

**Levy: LU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Lucy: I am-**

**Spongeanime52: NO TELLING I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY SO NO TELLING UNTIL I GET TO THAT CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW IF I AM EVEN GOING TO TELL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Who are you

Previously on Fairy tail's forgotten me:

"_My children...Lucy is no longer in Fairy tail"_

_"Hey, why don't I teach you some magic since you don't have your keys and whip."_

**Hey guys, I told you I was going to upload the chapter today. Here it is thank you!:)**

Wendy's POV:

Levy-san was crying so hard I couldn't help but cry,too. Everyone was dumbfounded on what was going on except for Levy-san, Gajeel-san, Mira-san, Master, and I. Then Romeo spoke up and said" But..why, she loved us didn't she why would she leave us." then Lisanna said "Maybe its for the better I mean she is weak and-" _SMACK _was what I heard. It was Levy. Levy had _smacked _Lisannna. Then Natsu ran up to her aid and said "Dude, what was that for she was right." "NO she was wrong" " She isn't weak she is strong" Levy said angrily while tears were swelling up in her eyes. "She is your own NAKAMA" yelled Mira-san with the same expression as Levy-san."You know what probably some of you care weather or not I am looking for Lu-chan" yelled Levy. And Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Romeo, Carla, Pantherlilly, and I followed her. And also macao just to look after his son. The rest of the guild just went back to what they were doing. Except for Mira-san and Master they had to go back to work for Lucy-nee so that Mira-san could pay Lucy-nee's rent if Lucy-nee ever comes back.

Lucy's POV:

We were walking in the forest. Kagura said something about having the perfect spot to train I don't know I was zoning out thinking if the guild would still except me when I come back stronger. While we were walking someone grabbed my arm I turned around and some guy grabbed me Kagura rushed to my aid but he said something..he said "Layla"But before she could swing her sword to get him off me I said "Wait" I continued "How do you know my mother, Who are you?"

**CLIFFHANGER *laughs evilly* **

**Lucy: Not COOL**

**Spongeanime52: So What**

**Levy: Lu-chan were gonna look for you since you won't tell me where you are*hmph* **

**Romeo: Follow, Favorite, Review (please no bad things)**

**ALL: BYE!**


	4. Unknown and Lost magic

**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI I am so sorry I am trying to slow down on uploading chapters and my dumb school with my dumb I do not own any of these characters except for a few which I am pretty sure you will find out soon Enjoy.**

Lucy's Pov:

"Well you gonna answer me or are you just going to keep staring"I answered angrily."Oh I'm sorry."The boy replied.I looked at him up and down he was wearing black pants with a black belt and a huge silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with a gray lining going down the sleeves,and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins**(not eating plates guys)** He has a silver plate on the left side of his coat and a pair of black fingerless gloves."I am so sorry for my partner here I think you should know her real name is Lucy and My name is Kagura what is your name"Kagura asked."My name is Ren,Ren Hono"He replied."Okay but still how do you know my mom"I asked."Well your mom and my dad were best friends and my dad is the dragon king but they had to stop seeing each other because your mother had an arranged marriage set-up and my father had his arranged marriage but they were both on the same day and they had no choice but to get married. Plus they both lived far away because she had to move in with your dad."He replied."Okay but did you have to grab me by my shirt really and YOU CAN LET GO NOW!" I he looked down realizing he hadn't let go of my shirt."Look I overheard you two saying you wanted to get stronger,right."He asked."Yeah,so"I said."Well,what if I gave you an offer that you could learn any magic you want."He said.

Ren's Pov:

Her eyes widened at what she just heard."YAS TEACH ME, TEACH ME, TEACH ME NOW!"she yelled and I flinched and Kagura had to pull her back and then she said"Okay we would love it if you taught us." I motioned my hand over so that way they could follow me into the nearest cave. I waved my hand in this sign*****. The two girls behind me stood in was a huge castle in the sky made out of stone and steel and we had more than 10 doors with 2 people guarding the doors."Okay these doors tell which realm you are entering like if you want to learn god slaying magic you enter the gate and it will take you to the realm."Is said. They both nodded and they looked at the gates with the names on Lucy spoke up"Hey what's Unknown magic"She asked."Well its magic no one knows about."I replied."Okay I want to learn Unknown magic"She said and she pushed open the doors."And what about you"I asked Kagura."I think I will choose Lost and Dark magic."And with that she pushed open the doors and went in.I flew back to my palace**(since he's a dragon king he can fly)** when something hit me and I forgot to tell my telepathy I told them this_'Oh guys I forgot to tell you something'_ I said_ 'Well what is it'_ said Lucy._'Since you guys are learning magic you have to complete all of your training since you were telling me that you wanted to learn 2 magics then when you finish your training you will have to take a test and prove your strength to get out_'I said nervously_'YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER'_They both yelled._'And how long exactly is this training going to take _said Kagura '_About I don't know 4 years or so' _I said._'WHAT,You know what if that s what it takes to get stronger fine'_They both said.

Kagura's Pov:

'_I cannot believe we have to stay here for 4 years' _I thought '_Oh well' _I thought and I was walking up ahead when 2 people stopped me I turned around and there was a 20-year old girl and a 22-year old girl."Who are you" I asked. "We are your mentors and we are here to teach you any Lost magic you want or any Dark magic you want."They said."Since you wanted to learn 2 magics we both came here so what do you want to learn first."The 20-year old girl asked. I thought about it and I realized something "I want to learn Arc of time" I said. So then the 22-year old girl came up and said you will be training with me for the next 2 years my name is Shirika Vang." She took me to the 55th floor of the Lost magic realm. The place was just rocks and huge cracks in the are a few plants and one oases."Make the whole floor back to the way it was 7 years ago" Shirika said."How am I supposed to do that I don't even know what it looked like 7 years ago" I said."Well just imagine what it would have looked like" She said. I did what I was told and the whole floor turned grassy with a few flowers and deers and lots of more animals with lotus flowers and were more trees and the old plants were gone. There were berry bushes and even more stuff like apple trees there was also a house for me to live in and It was a log cabin."Wow this is exactly what it looked like 7 years for that log cabin but that's okay your going to have to sleep somewhere right."She said and smiled"Okay lets start with offense and defense skills"I nodded in agreement.'_This is going to be fun_.' I thought to myself.

Lucy's Pov:

_'Why 4 years' _I thought _'Whatever'_ I walked straight when someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked back and saw a 19-year old girl and a 16-year old girl standing next to each other."Yes is there something that I can help you with" I asked"No but we can help you with something" the 16-year old girl said."Oh, you must be my mentors"I said."Yup and we are here to teach you Unknown magic we can teach you our 2 strongest magics" She said with a smile."Okay and what would that be""Well we kinda want it to be a surprise but they are super strong so choose one of us and we will teach you the magic" The 16-year old girl said. I thought about it and chose the 19-year old."Alright"She said and pumped one fist in the air."Not cool my strongest magic is pretty cool why did you have to pick_ her_" the 16-year old girl said."Because she's got good taste. Anyways I am going to teach you Gamer magic**(Sorry guys I am just really frustrated that season 2 of SAO is done and have to wait for the 3rd one if it ever comes out)**".She said"By the way my name is Ayano yuuto and I will be your teacher for the next 2 years so lets get started"She said and Pumped her fist in the air again. She took me up to the 22nd floor of the Unknown magic realm. The floor consisted of several forests and green plains and numerous lakes._'Wow' _I thought."Okay first lets start by pulling up your Visual 'll know when you've got it when you see a health bar on the top left,name,your HP,and you can see the health and names of other people even if they don't have the magic. Just close your eyes and imagine and put some magical energy into it." I did what she told me and I saw my name and my health bar and my HP."Good now lets pull up your main menu put your right index finger and your thumb and pull will hear a ding and that will tell you you've opened up your main menu or "settings". "She said. I did what I was told and there was my main menu window."Perfect now look you've got some icons and you can fill these icons in when you get out there or right now but since were training you can fill up these icons."She said.I looked at the icons and it said Equipment/inventory.I clicked that and it said weapons,equipped,and accessory."If your wondering what equipped is its when you put clothes into the icon and when you click it it will easily just put it on accessory is where you put your jewelry and stuff like that."Ayano said. I nodded"Hey I need weapons do you know where I can get some."I said."Oh that reminds me I was supposed to give you these two gave me one sword,It was pitch black with trims of gray on the sides and is evenly balanced it has a black handle connected to a hand-guard is part of its obsidian blade so as to better aid for me."Here touch the sword and it will tell you the information."Ayano told me and I clicked it it said:

**Name:Elucidator**

**Range:**Short

**Type:**Slash

**Attack:**700-710

**Durability:**1350

**Weight:**170

**Requires:**61

_'Wow why something so heavy but it doesn't seem heavy'_I thought."Oh and here Is the other one."She handed me the other one it was aqua grip is darker than he rest of the blade and is completely straight at the center of the guard is an aquamarine I clicked it and it said:

**Name:Night Repulse**

**Range:**Short

**Type:**Slash

**Attack:**680-700

**Durability:**1200

**Weight:**150

**Requires:**60

"Okay these are really good swords so don't break them if you do they will shatter into sparkly shards and fly away along with the piece you have."Ayano said."Okay thank you."and I strapped the 2 swords to my back."Alright lets work on some sword skills"Ayano said."Can't wait"I said.

**Okay guys I know this chapter is super long but I haven't been able to put up that many chapters because of my school_. And Homework well hope you enjoy this chapter I might upload next chapter later on today or tomorrow Bye=)**


	5. OMG

**Hey guys thank you Hiro Mashima for creating CHAPTER 418 I. Now for the chapter!**

Gajeel's Pov:

I was searching in the air with Pantherlily, Wendy, and Carla While everyone was looking by foot. While I was looking around I had a trail of blood I just couldn't make out who's blood it was so I followed the scent along with Wendy, Pantherlily, and stooped at the edge of a cliff._'Oh god no'_I thought to myself. I looked over the cliff and there it was..the trembled in terror looking at the blood that could've easily killed somebody."Hey Wendy maybe you can take a sample of the blood just to make sure its hers"I said and she nodded slowly and Carla took her down to where the blood was took out a sandwich bag and collected some of the nearly fainted because of how much blood was entering the scent of her of the exceeds flew Wendy and I to the then asked us"Did you guys find her"We both had worried looks on our faces"Well sorta"I said in a nervous tone."Wh-what do you mean"She said."Just show her"I told Wendy and Wendy hesitantly showed Levy and the others the bag of gasped and fell on her knees crying her eyes out while the others tried to hold it in but Romeo and Wendy couldn't and they just cried together."Hey shrimp,maybe you can analyze the blood..just to make sure"I said and Levy just nodded."O-okay"She said the boys were outside Fairy Hills when Levy,Wendy,and Carla came out."Well shrimp is it hers"I looked down her lips were trembling and then she ran into my chest and started crying and with that everyone already knew the answer._'Bunny girl'._I said in my head.

Kagura's Pov:

The 2 years of training are over._'Now just dark magic and then the test and I'm done'_I thought to 2 years Shikira taught me Infinite sphere,Restore, Parallel worlds, Flash forward, Luminous minutes, Second origin release, and Magic sword. "Hey kagura"said Lucy.**(Guys I'm not making Lucy mean here well maybe)**"Hi Lucy"I said has been my roommate for these 2 years."So,what unknown magic have you learned and what are you going to learn next"I asked."Well I learned Gamer magic its an Unknown magic and the other one well I'll tell you when I get back."She said."Well why not right now?"I asked."I thought I already told you this"She asked with curiosity."Oh I guess I forgot I cannot believe she didn't tell you"I said."I know but they do both teach unknown magics and on different floors"She said."Well what are you going to learn next?" "Oh, me"I answered."Well,I am going to learn dark magic"I said."Cool"._'Hey guys'_Said a voice in my head._'Hey Ren' _Lucy and I said._'Well you completed your first part of training and now on with the second one'_Ren said. We both got up from our beds and went to the places we originally met our trainers or 20-year old came up to me and said"Well its time for yo ufo train with me._" _We started with all the magic I went to the log cabin and Lucy was there."Hey Lucy how was training what's your new magic."I asked the blonde girl."Oh Kagura you're here"She came up to me and hugged me and continued"It was great the new magic I am learning is called angel and demon transformation. Its pretty cool,huh"She said"Yeah"I said."I can't wait for these next 2 years."_'GUYS I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING FROM OUR PREVIOUS CONVERSATION!'_a voice rang in my head _'okay for one OW and second what is it'_Lucy said._'Well after you learn your 2nd magic and complete the test once you get out of this realm and through the portal your look has a 95% chance of changing'_Ren said.'_Okay so what's the other 5%'I asked.'you're personality might change' _Ren said._'Okay that's bad'_Lucy said_.'Well we could always rechange our looks right?'_I said_."Well no but you could show people your original look but if you wanna be unconscious for 5 days then I suggest not but you can show it for 1 minute."_Ren said_."Well okay that seems about right"_Lucy said with a hint of sarcasm_."Am I detecting sarcasm there"Ren said."Oh of course not"_Lucycontinued._"What ever you guys have things to do'_He said and we went back to our floors.

Levy's Pov:

Almost everyone was , Gajeel, Mira, Romeo, Wendy, Jet, Droy, Macao, Pantherlily, Carla, and I."Mira-nee why are you sad I am here now you don't have to be sad."Lisanna said."Look Lisanna I know you're here but almost everyone here didn't even know she was here until Levy came back from a job with Jet and Droy and now she's gone and we don't know when she's gonna come back ALRIGHT" Mira said in an angry voice.I started tearing up and Gajeel pulled me into a hug and Mira came up to me and patted my back and said"There there its alright she'll come back" and with that I cried even harder knowing that she wouldn't."Uh Mira there's something that you should know and I should tell you outside the guild now"Gajeel said."Uh a-alright I'll be back okay Levy."Mira said and she followed Gajeel out the what seemed like 5 minutes Mira came in tears in her eyes and burst into more tears._'I'm guessing she knows'_I said to myself and I cried along with her. Lisanna Ran up to her sister along with team Natsu but Mira ran to Masters room instead."What's wrong guys seriously"Natsu said."Y-y-you should be ashamed o-of d-d-did this you hear me YOU DID THIS"I yelled and started crying even harder."WHAT WHAT DID I DO"Yelled Natsu."YOU KILLED HER IF YOU DIDN'T KICK HER OFF THE TEAM SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED SHE WOULDV'E BEEN ALIVE WITH US HER NAKAMA WHAT KIND OF TEAM ARE YOU YOUR SUCH A HYPOCRITE SAIYING FAIRY TAIL IS FAMILY AND YO UKICK SOMEONE OFF YOUR OWN TEAM" yelled everyone soon realized who we were talking about."Oh my god"Said Erza. Then Master came out all teary and snot out of his nose**(ew master get a hold of ****yourself 0_o)**and his eyes were all puffy and is chess were all red and tear streaks were on is cheeks."So much for coming back"Master mumbled.

Lucy's Pov:

_(Time skip 2 years later)_

_'I finished,I finished my 2 year of training'_I thought.I was on another floor with Kagura and our trainers. My new Mentor's (The 16-year old girl) name was named Lolita toro.I was up first and I was up against Ayano and she pulled out a sword and I just stood there."You have to defeat me to pass you test"Ayano said and I Lolita's Magic I put my hands in a prayer position I only had 4 he van and hell transforms."Come heavens I call upon thee give me transformation 1"and a bright light shown before me and I was wearing a Gray/white corset-like-dress, with a blue bow, a white choker, white an baby blue stockings and light gray heels. I called my main window open and took out my 2 swords and I said"Heavens connection:Gamer Magic"Now my magic was connected to my other wings spread behind my back and I charged after her I hit her with my sword but she blocked then I did a shine circular which is a 15-combo hit which she didn't know I with that she passed out.'_I won I passed my test I'm free..I'M FREE'_I said in my mind."Congrats"Said Ren and Kagura and my it was Kagura's stood in the center with her mentor Shikira and she started dueling but she said"Lost magic connection:Dark magic"And her magic then yelled "Dark gravity"and her opponent fell to the ground and couldn't get up she then summoned magic sword and cut her back. Shikira got back up when dark gravity was released. Shikira then said"Parallel worlds"and Her orb just began hitting her back and forth when Kagura said"Luminous minutes"And Kagura threw her orb and it reproduced into numerous orbs and sped at light speed and hit Shiira and eventually passed out._'We passed. Were going home.'_I said in my mind. After that we ran unto Ren and we tackled him and yelling at him to reopen the portal and get us out of did as we asked and he said now we can open the portal here to whenever we want without getting trapped we smiled and waved our hands and then the portal opened and we were out of there.

**Hi guys I know Cliffhanger right well sorry I didn't post the chapter the day you wanted me to my mom told me not to bring my computer to my grandpa's because we were gonna watch the _Superbowl._Anyways, please leave me a review telling me if you want Lucy to be a bad person or an even nicer person or her original , I forgot to tell you guys I will actually upload chapters when their ready so yeah v~.Thank you and Follow, Favorite, and PM me for any questions BYE!**


	6. Fighting the demons

**Hi guys this chappie is really interesting i've been reading a lot of other Fan fiction's and never have I read something more interesting than the Fan fiction the 't worry guys its a fairy tail fan fic so yeah on with the thank you Guest for your review. Sorry for this but this is gonna be Lucy's Pov for the whole chappie sorry=(!**

Lucy's Pov:

"Woah these are some awesome clothes I think this is my new color"I said and looked down at my clothes and my look had changed,too.I had a slim body with Milky white with a hint of purple skin.I had purplish-black hair that reaches down to my left eye was green and I had an eyepatch on over my right eye.I was wearing obsidian half-armour which covered my chest and had a slight bulge, a blue bottle violet blouse and a windswept dress and of the same color beneath the armor."Awesome hey why do I feel different"I said."Well maybe your personality changed and your appearance."Kagura said."Speaking of appearances"I said and Kagura looked had a white button up long sleeved shirt with purple cuffs and a white trimmed collar that goes down her back a purple bow lies at the middle of the collar. A long sleeved white over-shirt, the bottom shirt features 2 large triangles,one in the front, the other in the back, all with a black trim. The purple collar reaches down her back and has detailed black stripes. On the back of the white over shirt, a large purple bow rests at the waist. A pleaded skirt with white ruffles and black hair was black and down to her thighs and her eyes were violet. She also had a purple gem on her left hand."Hey what's that"I asked Kagura."Oh this, Yeah my last mentor said that it would come in because if I combine some other magic with dark magic I would have it and it would turn the color that I had previously liked**(Let's just pretend that she previously liked purple so her new favorite color is black)**"She said."Anyways I am bored so lets go do something"I said."Why don't we buy cloaks first and then head over to fairy tail and join" Kagura said."Kay"I said.I pulled out my angel wings and started to fly while picking up Kagura."Hey you know what we should do"Kagura said."What"I said."We should change our names and act like a different person"She said."Okay lets do it what name should we have"I asked."Hmm well my name is gonna be...Ankoku which means darkness"Kagura said."No fair fine my name will be...Akuma which means demon"I said."Well that makes sense."She said."I'm tired lets head over to that train station over there..hey look they're selling clothes and stuff I bet we can get a cloak over there"I said."Okay lets head over there"She said and I swooped down and my angel wings disappeared."Over there"I said and pointed out and there was a ran over there and bought 2 cloaks and I bought some headphones and Kagura bought some, bought our ticket and headed for the train and our train came both hopped in and got in our booths we both put on our headphones and I pulled out my iPhone 5c **(Lets just pretend they had iPhones here not even I have the iPhone 5c I have the iPhone 4 but really I am kind to these characters so yeah)**and plugged my headphones in and started listening to _'Worth it'_ By fifth harmony ft. Kid was a 3 hour ride which was gonna take the next song came up and I was like _'Yup my song'_ It was '_remote paranoia'_ which is a deadly song but still came up _'Sledgehammer' _By fifth last song was something that suited every mage _'Abracadabra' _By The Brown Eyed the train ca,e to a halt and it said "Stop Magnolia"and Kagura and I got off the train and everyone looked at us as if we were dangerous._'This will be something'_I was looking for the Fairy tail guild and there it was it still looked the same.I sighed and I looked at Kagura and she nodded to me as if saying_ 'Come on'_. I built up my confidence and kicked open the looked at me and we stared at them."We would like to see your guild master"I Mira went up to me and pointed up the stairs and I nodded a thank you and me and Kagura went up the stairs and knocked on the doors."Come in"I heard a muffled voice came in and he said"What do you want""We would like to join your guild"I looked at me and said"Okay"He took out our hands and yelled"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS,WE HAVE 2 NEW MEMBERS JOINING OUR GUILD THEIR NAMES ARE..eh what are your names"Everyone just sweat dropped and we said"My name is L-Akuma and this is Ankoku"I said."Yes okay you can go and explore the guild now."He said and with that we went down and everyone went on with doing with what their doing."So Ankoku-san what type of Magic do you use"Said the one and only Wendy. "Well I use Arc of time and Dark magic."Kagura said."Wow and what magic do yo use Akuma-san"She continued."I use 2 Unknown Magics"I said."COOL"said Wendy and Romeo."I would like to test this Magic Akuma and Ankoku"A pink-haired mage said."tch I hear that you have a team I would like to challenge your team."I said."Alright but since I already know how Ankoku's Magic works I want to see your magic"Said Natsu."Fine a battle it is."I said."We'll take it outside."I continued. We were all outside and everyone was betting on Team Natsu to win Kagura said that she wouldn't bet on anyone so that way they don't get any ideas."Ready"I said."I'm all fired up"Natsu said and with that I took off my cloak letting my hair swing stared in awe to how beautiful I looked but I ignored them.I put my hands in a prayer position but with my right hand facing downward."demonic transformation 1"I yelled and Dark red circles were around me and a Dark light shone.I was wearing a black corset-like dress that puffs out a little at the bottom. Fishnet leggings and Black high heels.A black choker and small black demonic wings on my back and I had cute small demon horns."Ha now come and fight me"I said."Y-your scent"Natsu said."Tch"I I pulled my right index finger and my numb together and I pulled down and I took out my Elucidator and Night repulse and I charged after Erza. I used a dual blade skill it was called Locus Hexora its a 7 hit got pretty well beat up and I said"Wow I beat the almighty Erza. Anyone else."I then looked up and and faced my so called_"Opponents"_and I said"you guys didn't believe in me there were only a few people who actually _saw _me back I've changed and you're gonna like it."Then I hadn't realized that my music was still playing and it played something that kinda suited my life that previously happened called _"__Miss movin' on" _by Fifth harmony."What are you talking about."Natsu said."Really fine then i'll tell you after this battle"I said."Fine,promise" No reply. "Fine i'll make this quick"He said. I just looked at him and he came at me and said"Fire dragon's ROAR" I jumped up swiftly and jumped on his roar and started running on it I kept going faster and when I was just 5 inches away I jumped in the air and twirled and I left an _'X'_ on his face and landed on my 2 feet and one hand on the ground while Natsu just fell down."Natsu, you monster"Said Lisanna and she turned into her tigress transformation and she tree to scratch me but I kept dodging."Come on fight me for real!"She said."Fine" I said"Devil's glare"I said and I just glanced at her and she fainted.I then heard an _'ice make' _and I was like _'Not in a million years Fullbuster'_and I stepped away and he finished"LANCE"He yelled but I cut them up and I said"You wish you could land a single ice on me"I said "tch I can probably beat you,IF YOU FREAKIN' STAY STILL"he yelled."Even if I do stay still you still wouldn't beat me"I said."Yeah wanna bet"He said."10 jewels how much you putting in"I said."20 jewel."he said."Fine I'm here staying still"I said with a smirk on my face."Not just quite"He said and then he said"ICE MAKE FREEZE"and I froze then there was a red light surrounding me and I said"Devil's transformation:separate"and then there was a girl with the same clothes as my devil's transformation 2 and she had long black hair that went down to her knees."Hey Melody-san how are you"I said."Hey what's up"Melody said."Can you get me out of this ice please I said and she said "Sure but you could've freed yourself ya' know."she said."Yeah but I haven't seen ya in a while so I wanted you to do it"I said and she yelled out"Underworld's Fire"and she put her left hand in front of her right hand and put it as far as her arms could reach and opened her eyes and fire shot out from the palms of her hands and Lucy was free."Thanks a lot want to help me finish him"I said."Sure why not."she said."Okay then"and we held hands and said "DEVIL'S LIE"and a black light started to shine bright and Gray fell down unconscious and I stood up and Melody said"I have to go now, bye."I just waved and gave a smile.I was about to walk to Kagura but then I felt someone grab my hand and I looked to see who it was nd I saw the person I didn't want to see._'Natsu' _I thought very angrily."What do you want _Dragneel"_I said with a tone as I said Dragneel. "I want to know why you smell like our old teammate"He said."What are you talking about"I said as I tried to pull my hand from my grasp but he only held tighter and said again and said"Why do you smell like Lucy"He said a little bit more angry and Gajeel came up and asked the same question and I said"Fine but first Ankoku come here."I said and Kagura came up next to me."Here's the truth"I was looking at me waiting for what I was going to say/do next.I sighed and thought_'Here we go'_I thought.

**Hey guys sorry for all the _Fifth Harmony _Stuff.I'm no the type of girly-girl but I love these people and their songs and so I decided to put some of their songs in here.I do not own Fairytail just My OC's so hank you guys for reading my story I will get the next chapter up when its ready so thank you=)Bye **

**Fairytail606**


	7. The truth

**Hey guys how have you guys been. Sorry for the Cliffhanger I've got a thing for them as you can probably is the next chapter.**

Lucy's Pov:

"Okay here's the truth."I said."You'vebeenpoisonedtothinkthatI'myouroldguildmate"I spat out and Kagura gave me an _are-you-kidding-me _look."Do you really expect us

to believe that"Gajeel said."Ummm yeah that's what I was hoping"I said.

"Well your wrong"Natsu said."Tell me what I want to know"He said."Why should I tell you."I said."Because you said after the fight you were going to tell me"He replied.

I sighed"Fine,come on Ankoku

take off your cloak"and with that she did and her long black hair flowed up and dropped awed and I continued."If you really want to know who was the last person you

remember losing".Everyone looked down and started shedding a few tears.

And Levy cried running into Gajeel's chest."He-hey what's going on"I said confused."We figured out that one of our members died while going to train her name's Lucy

and yousmelled a lot like her that's why I got mad."Natsu replied.

"She's not dead"I said."How would y-you kn-know"Levy said.I sighed"Just look"I said and everyone looked at me with curious eyes."Come on Ankoku"We both held

hands and lights appeared and we came up a little in the air and dropped down and landed I was in my original blonde hair and clothes with pig tails and the celestial

stare down and Kagura was in her original clothing and her hair was in her original hair style.

"L-lu-chan"Levy spat out and tackled me and Erza looked at Kagura and both of our new looks returned and everyone looked at us dumbfounded."

See what in the name of mavis made you think I was dead"I said."Well we kinda went out looking for you and we saw blood at the edge of the cliff so we analyzed it and

it ended up being your's so we thought you were dead"Gajeel said.

"But that does't matter any more Lu-chan your here now"Levy said."Luce"Natsu said."Shut your face Dragneel"I said."Bu-""You wanna know why I left"I said and he

looked at me."I left because you all forgotten me and you called me weak the only people that didn't forget was Levy, Mira, Gajeel, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Carla"I

continued.

"I put up with it for 10 months ignoring and stuff what kind of Nakama are you."I said.

"I know and I'm sorry".Natsu said.

"Yeah well sorry's not gonna do it when I feel like you can be forgiven I'll tell you but now."

Natsu's Pov:

Those words stung my heart."Come on Kagur lets go find a house"and with that they left."OUCH thats gotta hurt"Said the one and inly Ice princess."Shut it Ice prick"I

said."You wanna go FLAME BRA-""Do I hear a fight"Said Erza and we both put an arm around our neck and there was an 'X' on our mouths and we were being all

'Buddy-buddy' and ice prick said"No what fight were buddy's right" and I replied"Aye sir"and Erza said"Good its nice to hear that you 2 are getting along very well"and

got up from the ground and headed for the bar to eat some cake."Luce"I whispered."She's back and I'm glad she's not dead everyone was looking so

must really brighten up the place"Said Lisanna."Yeah I can't believe we ignored her for that was supposed to be my partner"I said."Maybe she'll be your partner again if

not I'm always here"Lisanna

said."I guess but your already on Team Natsu""True true"Lisanna said."I'm just relieved that Lucy isn't dead."I said."I think we all are"Levy butted into our

conversation."Yeah I'm glad she's back"Wendy said._'I love you _

_Luce'_I thought.

**Hey guys anyone see the grammy's I thought it kinda last years was better.**

**PM me follow, Favorite, Review guys and hint:THIS IS NO MUSHY STORY THIS IS MORE LIKE ACTION AND SUSPENSE.**


End file.
